Kagerou Days
by Gazelle Gazeru
Summary: Aku terjebak di Time Loop ini...sambil melihat kematianmu yang...tragis... a KuroMomoi fanfic My first fic


Yo Minna~ Aku Neko, anak baru di dunia fanfiction ini~~  
aku bikin fic ini setelah membaca fic buatan sodara sama dengerin lagunya (Kagerou Project : Kagerou days- Hatsune Miku)

Fic ini masih abal jadi, mohon bantuannya yaa :DD

douzo~

**Pairing:**KurokoxMomoi

* * *

15 Agustus, 2012

* * *

.

Di musim panas ini, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Hari terlihat sudah siang di luar. Langit terlihat indah dengan awan putih yang menghiasinya.

Aku melihat jam di _handphone-_ku. Tulisan angka 12:25 terpampang jelas disana.

"Gawat, aku telat!"

.

15 Agustus 2012, 12:30

Bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya telat saat akan mengikuti _summer course _ini. Untung Pak guru mempersilahkan aku masuk, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku akan dimarahi orangtuaku .Apalagi kalau ini adalah jam latihan. Hukuman apa yang akan Akashi-kun berikan kepadaku?

* * *

15 Agustus 2012, 13:50

* * *

KRIIIIING!

Akhirnya _summer course _ini selesai juga. Lega rasanya tidak harus memikirkan pelajaran di saat liburan musim panas .

Aku hanya bisa berjalan – jalan sendiri saja . Karena _Summer course_ sudah selesai, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan . Inginnya sih berjalan – jalan mengelilingi kota. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang menemani apa serunya ? Kise-kun ? Dia pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aomine-kun ? Sudah pasti dia akan malas menemaniku. Melihatnya saat _summer course _saja tidak. Murasakibara-kun ? Dia pasti sedang menghabiskan snack-snack-nya seperti biasa. Midorima-kun? Tsundere itu… mana mau dia pergi bersamaku . Akashi-kun? Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Momoi-san?

Momoi-san ? Ide yang bagus juga.

Akhirnya aku berkeliling mencari Momoi-san. Dia pasti belum jauh . _Summer course_ kami baru selesai tak lama tadi .

Aku mulai berkeliling mencari Momoi-san. Hampir semua tempat terdekat dari sekolah aku kunjungi ,meskipun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada Momoi-san disana. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah , jadi aku terus mencari dia hingga Cuma satu tempat yang tersisa .

Taman kota.

Ya, tak salah lagi . Orang yang jenuh dirumah pasti akan pergi kesana. Suasana taman kota yang sejuk pasti akan membuat banyak orang berkunjung kesana

* * *

"Ah , itu dia ! " Setelah sampai di taman, aku melihat Momoi-san sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan. Seekor kucing sedang terduduk di pangkuannya .

Aku segera menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Konnichiwa , Momoi- san."

"Eh ? Tetsu-kun?"

Dia terlihat terkejut. Wajar saja, karena hawa keberadaanku yang lemah ini , siapa orang yang tidak kaget disapa tiba-tiba olehku .

"Uhhh…. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelahnya .

"Tidak, Tidak ada" Jawabnya ."Kalau Tetsu-kun?" Dia menanyaiku sambil tersenyum .

" Aku juga begitu"

Terjadi hening beberapa saat . Aku tak menyukai ini . Aku memang orang yang tidak bisa memulai percakapan ,tapi tidak seperti ini juga . aku harus mencari percakapan yang baru.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali ya " Kata-kata ini selalu saja keluar setelah keheningan.

"Ya , tapi.."

"Tapi ? "

"Aku sedikit… membenci musim panas " Lanjutnya .

Eh?

Tumben sekali Momoi-san menjawab dengan suara yang lemas seperti itu . Biasanya dia selalu energik seperti Kise-kun. Matanya juga seperti memancarkan..

Kesedihan ? Kecemasan ?

Ah, sudahlah…

Srat !

Tiba- tiba kucing yang dipangku Momoi-san melompat dan berlari . Dia kaget lalu segera mengejar kucing itu.

Ukh!

Perasaan ini… seperti firasat buruk… apa yang akan terjadi pada Momoi-san?

Tak terasa lampu pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi merah.

Tak terasa pula, ada truk sedang melaju dengan cepat .

.

.

BRUAAAKK

.

Truk itu menabrak Momoi-san dengan keras. Suara teriakannya membuatku kaget.

Warna merah darah menyebar kemana-mana. Bajunya , rambutnya juga wajah manisnya sudah ternodai oleh darah .

Nafasku tercekat .

Panas ini bagaikan mengejekku. Dia seperti mengambil wujud diriku dan berkata

" Ini semua nyata "

Sial… Aku gagal melindungi sahabatku sendiri .

* * *

Hah ?!

_Tik…tik…tik… _

Aku terbangun karena suara detikan jam . Bingung , aku langsung bangun dan melihat keluar jendela . Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali seperti tadi .

"Sekarang jam berapa? "

_15 Agustus 2012 12:25 _

Eh?

Tadi itu mimpi ?

* * *

15 Agustus 2012 14:05

* * *

Hal yang sama terjadi persis seperti di mimpiku tadi .

Aku melihat Momoi-san sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman sambil memangku seekor kucing.

Aneh…

Ini sama persis seperti mimpi seram tadi malam.

Akhirnya hal ini terjadi juga . Momoi-san kembali mengejar kucing itu . Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi ! Aku harus melindunginya !

" …. Lebih baik kita pulang " aku menatapnya seraya menarik tangannya. Aku menariknya sampai di pusat kota .

Lebih baik seperti ini, aku tidak melihat Momoi-san tertabrak untuk kedua kalinya .

Orang-orang di sekitar kita memalingkan wajah mereka keatas . Mereka semua terperangah, terkaget-kaget.

Tiba-tiba besi-besi terjatuh dari mesin pengamannya dan mulai menusukmu. Suara mesin dan teriakanmu bagaikan membelah hawa musim panas ini .

Lagi – lagi…. Ini terjadi…

Pemandangan yang tidak natural ini memuakkan . Saat aku sedang terdiam , sosok itu muncul lagi dan mendorongku hingga jatuh .

Samar- samar aku bisa melihat wajahmu tersenyum .

* * *

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menolongmu tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kau terus saja mati. Mati dengan tragis di depanku .

Aku terus saja mengulang-ngulang hal ini tanpa ada keberhasilan.

Tanpa sadar kalau aku terjebak di _Time loop_ ini .

Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang klise . pasti semua ada _ending_-nya .

Tugasku adalah mencari _ending itu_ di musim panas yang berulang ini.

Aku langsung menarikmu menuju trotoar . menggantikan dirimu yang akan tertabrak. Tak terasa truk itu langsung menabrakku dengan keras .

Aku puas. Akhirnya aku bisa melindungimu

'Sayonara…Momoi…'

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap tubuhmu yang kaku itu.

Maka, inilah yang bisa kau sebut musim panas yang normal .

Selesai sudah liburan musim panas yang tidak normal itu .

* * *

14 Agustus 2012, 12:30

* * *

Momoi terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak . Sambil memangku kucing yang tidur bersamanya , dengan sedih ia berkata.

" Lagi-lagi aku gagal melindungimu…"

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menuruni pipinya.

"..Tetsu-kun…."

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaa ~

Fic-nya singkat banget ya? maaf, Neko gak bisa bikin fic panjang-panjang nih...  
last but not least, _mind to review?_


End file.
